More Protective Family Members
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Courtney and Ella meet Apollo and Zeus while Joy meets Phantasmo. Tickles inside! :)


**I got this idea one day and I just had to write it. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Courtney, Ella, Joy, Phantasmo, Zeus, and Apollo.**

* * *

**More Protective Family Members**

"Okay, girls. We'll be back later," Rachel said as she looked at her daughter and niece. "Are you girls sure you'll be alright here by yourselves and watching Joy?"

"We'll be okay, Mom," Courtney said.

"You won't be gone long, will you?" Ella asked, a bit worriedly.

Clockwork came out and wrapped his gold arms gently around his daughter. "We should be back late tonight," he said. "But if not, we'll be home in the morning."

Courtney looked worried, but then looked at her mother. "Will any of the others be around?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "I believe a few are returning from a mission in a few hours, so they'll be here tonight," she said reassuringly.

Rook came into the room then, smiling at his daughter and niece. "Joy's taking a nap right now, so she'll be asleep for perhaps an hour," he said.

The teenager hugged her father. "Dad, you and Mom will be careful, right?" She asked.

"Of course, pumpkin," he said. "And you girls can call us too."

Ella nodded, trusting her father, aunt, and uncle. "Can we rent a movie on the Pay-Per-View?" She asked.

"As long as it's not a scary movie," Clockwork said.

"Don't worry, we'll steer clear of those," Courtney promised before hugging her mother and Ella hugged Rachel too before hugging Rook. The hugs were returned and the three adults headed out while Courtney and Ella headed for the living room, deciding to see what movies were available. Ella then grabbed the baby monitor and placed it on the nearby table.

"That way we'll here Joy if she wakes up," she said.

"Good idea," said Courtney as she looked up the Pay-Per-View, but didn't find anything good to watch and so they turned to Netflix, finding a movie they both liked and pressed 'Play', settling on the couch together.

* * *

Phantasmo teleported into the Mansion and stretched. "Goodness, that was a tough mission," he said before looking around to see he was in a young child's room. "Whoops. Guess I entered the wrong coordinates."

He glanced outside and found himself looking at the side yard of the Grant Mansion. "Well, at least I'm in the right house," he chuckled.

Whimpering caught his attention and he turned to see a crib along one wall and in the crib was a child who couldn't have been more than a year and a half old. She was trembling and her eyes were pinched shut as her whimpering grew a bit louder.

Realizing the child was caught in a nightmare, Phantasmo just couldn't stand by and not do anything, so he reached into the crib, lifting the little one into his arms. "Shh," he soothed, holding her protectively and rocking her in his arms. "Wake up, little one. It's just a bad dream."

Hearing the deep voice, the baby hiccupped as she opened her eyes to look at the person holding her. Seeing his one eye and gray skin, she looked curious, but then felt him wipe away her tears. "There, there, now," he soothed. "The bad dream's gone, little one."

He was at first worried she'd be afraid, but it didn't seem that way as she looked at him, her face looking curious before she spoke. "Uncle?" She asked.

He blinked. "Well, I might be, little one," he said as he wasn't sure who the child's parents were.

She then looked more curious. "Tentacles?" She said.

Wondering how the little one knew about his tentacles, he blinked. "How do you know about those, little one?" He asked.

"Tentacles?" She asked again.

He noted she didn't sound afraid and he unleashed his purple-and-black striped tentacles. To his absolute surprise, she giggled, grabbing a couple of his tentacles. "Hey," he chuckled in amusement, playfully wiggling the tentacles that she was holding onto. She laughed again, not letting go, which made him chuckle again. "Is that the game, little one?" He asked playfully. "Well then, I'm going to get you."

He said this in a singsong voice as his other tentacles hovered over the child before one began tickling her neck and two others tickled her feet while he tickled her stomach with his hands. The young one laughed and giggled happily, sounds that filled his heart with joy.

Courtney and Ella glanced at the baby monitor, curious to hear Joy laughing as they had paused the movie to grab some drinks. But then, they heard a deep voice too.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The deep voice cooed. "What a giggly little one!"

The girls grew alarmed, despite hearing their cousin giggling happily. "I don't think the alarms went off," Courtney said in concern.

Ella grabbed a pillow that was nearby. "Be ready to call Aunt Rachel," she said.

Nodding, the older girl made sure her phone was in her hand as the two headed for the staircase to sneak up to Joy's room and check on her.

But they had only gone a few steps when suddenly, two figures materialized in front of them. The girls jumped back in alarm at this, barely holding back screams. Standing before them were two beings with black bodies that had white specks of light that looked like stars scattered on their bodies. Both were tall and muscular, though one was more muscular than the other and one had two gold bands around his upper arms while the other had three gold bands around his upper arms.

Groans of relief sounded from the two and they opened their eyes. "Ah, I'm glad that's over," the very muscular one said, rubbing his green-and-white eyes to alleviate a headache that was finally going away.

"I agree, Father," said the other, blinking his green-and-gold eyes before noticing the girls standing frozen beside them. He blinked again before smiling. "Why, Courtney and Ella," he said before noticing they looked afraid. "Is everything alright, girls?"

The two cousins felt fear fill them. How did the stranger in front of them know their names? Courtney, not wanting to stick around, grabbed Ella's arm. "Run!" She said, running down the hall with her younger cousin behind her.

Zeus looked surprised before chuckling. "Who are those two, son?" He asked.

"Courtney and Ella," Apollo said. "Courtney is Rachel and Rook's oldest daughter and Ella is Clockwork's daughter."

"Ella? Is she the one that was in the house when her birth parents died?" He asked, recalling the sad story his son had told him.

"The same one, Father," the younger Celestialsapien said. "Rachel and Rook became Ella's guardians until Clockwork adopted her."

Zeus nodded. "Then that means they are part of our family too," he said. "And it looks like we'll need to catch them."

Apollo chuckled. "And tickle them," he said. "Which one do you want to catch?"

"I'll take Ella," he said. "She is the shorter of the two, yes?"

"That's her," the other answered. "Then I'll get Courtney."

Chuckling again, the two headed off, easily pinpointing where the two girls were.

Courtney and Ella were still running when suddenly, the two figures materialized in front of them again. "Look out!" Ella cried out, stopping fast. Courtney did the same as they turned to run the way they had came, but the figures materialized in front of them again.

This time, the girls couldn't stop and Courtney collided with the one that had two gold bands on his arms, arms that quickly wrapped around her, holding her in a secure embrace despite her struggles. "Let go!" She demanded, pulling out her phone, but he plucked it gently from her hand and set it on the table beside them.

"Now calm down, Courtney," he said with a smile.

She continued struggling, but was tiring as he was strong. "How do you know my name?" She asked fearfully.

He moved one hand and suddenly, white energy cuffs appeared on her wrists and ankles, now keeping her from escaping while he picked her up. "I know you because I'm the one that helped with your adoption, though your parents knew me as Sergeant Williams at the time."

Courtney stopped struggling when she heard that. "What?" She asked. "You mean...You're...?"

He chuckled in amusement. "I was, before I retired and your mother offered my father and I rooms here," he said, smiling at her.

Zeus was holding Ella with no trouble, but was concerned the girl was trembling profusely. "Now, now, Ella. Don't be afraid," he said soothingly, stroking her head gently with one hand. "I won't hurt you, little one."

She looked up at him with large eyes, her trembling still prevalent. Courtney noticed this and bit her lip. "How do we know you won't hurt us?" She asked, making Zeus look at her.

She saw his green-and-white eyes twinkle. "What do you think, Apollo?" He asked.

"I think these two need some tickles, Father," Apollo said, picking up Courtney and carrying her to the rec room. Zeus picked up Ella and followed. The two placed the girls on the couch and the taller Celestialsapien made energy cuffs form around Ella's ankles and wrists.

"Now that you two aren't going to escape us," he said with a chuckle. "It's tickle time for you two."

The girls tried to squirm free, but Courtney squealed with giggles as Apollo tickled her knees, her number one weak spot. "Oh, what's this?" He asked teasingly. "Does this little one have ticklish knees?"

She giggled as he rolled up the cuffs of her jeans to just above her knees, exposing her tickle spot and she squealed louder as white fingers gently prodded and wiggled into her sensitive knees.

Zeus had caught Ella as she tried to escape from the couch and he held her in his lap, his hands going for her stomach. She laughed as one of his fingers wiggled into her belly button and the others wiggled all over the sensitive stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he cooed to her.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Celestialsapiens chuckled at hearing the girls' laughter. "Now, let's see those little feet," Apollo said as he removed Chelsea's shoes and socks before tickling her feet all over, making her laugh again and squirm, especially when he tickled her toes.

Zeus chuckled. "Let's see how you react to your feet tickled, Ella," he said, smiling as he gently wrapped an arm around her legs and tickled her feet. She squealed and laughed, trying to get her feet free, but that was impossible.

Phantasmo, hearing more laughter, looked at Joy, who was resting in his arms and looking curious about the laughter. "Well, let's go see who that laughter is coming from," he said, floating down the hall with the young one in his arms.

Apollo and Zeus, seeing the girls were tired, stopped and released them from the energy cuffs, picking up Courtney and Ella respectively. The girls were still giggling a little, but weren't afraid of the two anymore. "There's those smiles," Apollo said, gently ruffling the teenager's hair, making her giggle again.

"They're as cute as you told me, son," Zeus said, gently pinching the right side of Ella's face in affection. She smiled and hugged him, making him chuckle as he returned the hug.

Phantasmo came in with Joy in his arms. "Ah, so that's where that joyful laughter was coming from," he said.

Courtney blinked as she looked at him, noting he looked familiar, while Ella gasped happily. "Uncle Phantasmo!" She said, running up to him.

Chuckling, he moved Joy to one arm and hugged Ella with his free arm. "Hello, little one," he said.

Courtney looked at Joy, who seemed content in the ghost's arms, and put two and two together. "Wait, was that your voice Ella and I heard on the monitor in Joy's room?" She asked.

"Yes, young one," Phantasmo said before chuckling. "And if memory serves me right from what my son told me, you're Courtney, Rachel and Rook's oldest daughter."

She blinked. "Your son?" She asked.

Ella giggled. "He's uncle Ghostfreak's dad," she said.

She felt something tickle her neck and giggled, turning to find the very alien she had just spoken about behind her. "And I see you girls not only met my father, but also the two Celestialsapiens who were responsible for getting the Plumbers to cooperate with us when the Mansion was going into a Level 10 Lockdown," Ghostfreak said.

"Well, it wasn't just us," Zeus said modestly.

"But you guys played a big role in it," Courtney said, recalling the story her mother had told her about that.

"That's true," Apollo said, playfully wiggling a finger under the teen's chin and making her giggle.

"Well, how about this?" Came a familiar voice and they turned to find Rachel, Rook, and Clockwork in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" Courtney exclaimed happily, running to her parents.

"Dad!" Ella exclaimed with a smile, running to him.

The parents hugged their children with smiles. "How did the mission go?" Phantasmo asked.

"Get this: the moment we get to Plumber HQ, we find that the crooks surrendered only moments before," Rachel said. "In fact, they were begging us to take them to prison."

"Is that so?" Zeus asked with a chuckle, making the three look at him.

"Master Zeus?" Rook asked, a smile coming to his face.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Rachel asked, also smiling.

"Perhaps," he said with a smile.

Courtney and Ella looked at each other before going up to him and hugging him, making him hug them back before feeling twenty fingers wiggling into his shoulder blades and underarms. Letting out a yelp that made the others jump, the tall Celestialsapien fell to the floor, laughing as the girls tickled him.

Apollo laughed in amusement. "Girls, go for his sides!" He said with a chuckle.

They did and Zeus' laughter echoed through the house, making the others laugh in amusement as well as Courtney and Ella continued tickling their great-uncle, giggling the whole time.

* * *

**The fluff. The fluff. :) **

**Happy Easter, everyone! :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
